The Wormhole Well
by Purple Flower of Aachen
Summary: Cho Chang goes to find Ashwinders in the Forbidden Forest for COMC, when it takes an interesting turn with her falling into a well...


**The Wormhole Well**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Ollivander's wand shop:  
12 inch, write about a Ravenclaw**

 **TGS:**

 **The buddy challenge:**

 **Prompts: Cho** **Chang, [Colour] gold, [Creature] Ashwinder.**

 **Vela, Aurora**

 **Harry Potter Fanfiction challenges:  
** **106\. (character) Cho Chang**

 **Words: 948**

Cho Chang slipped out of the Ravenclaw Common Room, with a golden cloak pulled over her head, and it was also wrapped around her body. It was late at night, but Cho was sneaking out of the Common Room despite that; she was being careful to be as quiet as possible. What she was doing was not allowed, and Cho believed she would less likely be caught at this time of night.

The reason Cho was sneaking out was that she had a project for Care of Magical Creatures, but she needed to find a creature and observe it in person to answer some questions she had. The creature in question was an Ashwinder, which was very hard to find at Hogwarts at least.

Cho had heard there were some living in some ruins near the heart of the forbidden forest, so she decided to sneak out and see; that was where she was going now. It was not that hard to get there, apparently: find the trail of spiders and then do a slight turn to the left and keep going.

Ashwinders were strange creatures, snakes born from the fire that only live for a mere hour. Enough time to at least try and find a place to lay eggs, then turn to ash. Their last resting place was nearly always a dark corner. The Ashwinder eggs would soon combust; when the fire went out, more Ashwinders would come from the ashes to find a new place to reproduce.

As Cho crept through the castle, she clenched a gold pen and notebook in her hands; in China, it was more normal to use a pen rather than a quill. They were a set given to her by her grandfather for her last birthday, and she loved it very much. It was magical, and with a simple cleaning charm, she could remove what was written on a page and write something afresh. Perfect for class notes.

As she stepped out into the grounds lit by moonlight it occurred to Cho that wearing a gold cloak was not a good idea; it was pretty visible and could quite likely catch the light and shine a bit. So she quickly casted a colour changing charm on it to turn it black and hurried on to the forest.

It was pretty easy to find the trail of spiders as she went down to Hagrid's hut then into the shelter of the trees, where she then crept along the edge of the forest until she found them. From there, Cho altered her course left of the spiders' and walked bravely into the forest in search of the ruins where the Ashwinders lived.

Cho walked for ages and ages. Everything looked the same, and there were no signs of changes, which made Cho worry she would be lost in here forever. She had heard that unless you knew your way around like Hagrid it was very easy to get lost; that scared her. Apart from the creatures, that was the reason the forbidden forest was forbidden for students: several had gone in and never come back.

Finally, Cho reached a clearing. Moonlight was pouring down into it, perfectly illuminating everything in the said glade. The ruins of houses and a Well; it was clear this used to be a town. Cho looked around in awe, it was amazing; before she had no idea of the size of these ruins! Suddenly, she heard hissing. Cho quickly looked down at the ground to see what she believed were Ashwinders slithering all over the place.

She quickly began to follow them and take notes, writing like mad with her golden pen. She wondered if the Ashwinders had seen her, as they did not seem to mind her presence, nor did they seem to mind her stalking them. Then again, maybe they just were ignoring her.

After a while, an Ashwinder with golden eyes came to Cho. From the way, it jerked its head to the way it looked at Cho she could tell it wanted her to follow it. "Okay," Cho nodded, and as the Ashwinder turned and begun to slither towards the centre of the village. Cho followed with interest.

In the middle of the town was another Well. At the edge of it just before the last of four steps up to the well, the Ashwinder stopped; Cho stopped next to it. "What now?" Cho asked it. It just looked at her fiercely.

"Am I supposed to look into the Well? Why, may I ask?" Cho asked, and the Ashwinder moved and looked at her to say yes, or that's what Cho thought, at least.

"Okay," Cho nodded. Then she stepped up the last step up to the well and bent over to look in.

At first, she just saw the half-seared roof and her face, (visible by the moonlight) then she saw the picture in the water shift to show a dark-haired boy and girl; both at Hogwarts and they looked as though they were girl and boyfriend. The girl looked familiar to Cho, but she could not put her finger on what was familiar or who she was.

However, right then, Cho noticed the colour charm had worn off her cloak which was now back to gold: that caught her off guard and she fell forward into the well. As she was about to hit the water's surface, it changed to what a Wormhole might look like, and Cho went into it.

Screaming, Cho closed her eyes as she felt her fall slowly become more controlled. However, it was not the easiest to breathe and she soon lost conscious within the wormhole…

* * *

 **This is just a one-shot for now, but maybe if there is enough interest and I get interested it might be extended.**


End file.
